Our Story has Begun
by Rin Mizuki
Summary: Pada hari itu kita saling berpisah. Meski hati masih penuh akan tanda tanya mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Memori indah masa itu mulai menghantuiku yang masih mencintaimu meski kau telah meninggalkanku. Sayang, apakah cerita kita baru saja berakhir?
1. Prologue

**Our Story has Begun : Prologue**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Story was Begin **** Rin Mizuki**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Rate T**

**Cast :**

**Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke**

**Yamanaka Ino x Nara Shikamaru**

**Hyuga Hinata x Uzumaki Naruto**

.

.

.

.

.

_Cinta adalah sesuatu yang kau rasakan, bukan sesuatu yang dapat kau pikirkan dengan logika ataupun akal sehat. Cinta bisa membuatmu lupa akan dunia dan seisinya. Tapi cinta juga dapat meruntuhkan dinding – dinding yang menghalanginya. Cinta bisa membuuatmu melakukan hal – hal yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya. Cinta membuatmu berpikir keras, membuatmu menangis, membuatmu tersenyum, membuatmu marah, dan membuatmu melakukan hal – hal konyol. Dengan cinta kita dapat merasakan sejuta rasa yang pernah ada._

_Persahabatan adalah saat dimana kau menangis akan ada tangan yang menghapus air matamu, saat kau bahagia akan ada senyum diwajahnya, saat kau butuh tempat bicara akan ada telinga yang siap mendengarkan keluh kesahmu. Sahabat adalah orang yang akan menyadarkanmu ketika kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan, membantumu kembali bangkit saat kau terjatuh dan orang yang akan selalu menyemangatimu saat kau sendiri merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

_._

_._

_._

**Konoha, Jepang 20 Juni 2008**

**Haruno Sakura**

"Tumben ingin bertemu, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita"

"Apa?"

"Aku yakin telingamu masih berfungsi untuk mendengar apa yang baru saja aku katakan"

"Tapi kenapa ?"

"Karena aku sudah bosan padamu. Aku pergi"

"Tapi sakuke …"

Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang membahagiakan bagi Haruno Sakura yang baru saja lulus dengan nilai terbaik dari Konoha High School, tapi jangankan diberi ucapan selamat dia malah harus putus dari kekasih yang selalu menemaninya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Seharian ini dia hanya mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar untuk merenungi apa kiranya kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat hingga kekasihnya itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Apa kau bilang? Bosan? Kau bosan padaku? Ck, yang bear saja", gerutu Sakura sambil memandangi foto kenangan mereka berdua.

Sakura yang merasa kesal akan sikap sasuke itupun melemparkan foto yang ada di tangannya sekuat tenaga melampiaskan seluruh rasa kesalnya dan berharap rasa kesalnya itu akan berkurang. Tapi begitu melihat foto yang ia lemparkan itu hancur, iapun mulai menangis karena ia sadar hubungan antara dirinya dan sasuke tidak ubahnya seperti keadaan foto itu sekarang. Hancur. Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis yang cengeng, tapi entah kenapa saat ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah menangis sepuasnya.

.

.

.

**Yamanaka Ino**

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

"…"

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Atau jangan – jangan selama ini kau tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita sama sekali?"

"…"

"Setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu…", pinta Ino.

"…"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan pergi"

Hari ini merupakan hari jadi Ino dan Shikamaru yang ke pertama. Karena itu Ino sangat menanti – nantikan hari tersebut. Namun setelah hari yang ia tunggu – tunggu tiba ia justru berharap hari ini tak pernah datang mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Shikamaru barusan. Ino bukanlah gadis yang egois, ia hanya berharap Shikamaru mau menganggapnya sebagai kekasih yang bisa di andalkan, meski sebenarnya Ino tahu bahwa Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang suka menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada orang lain tapi, Ino kan bukan orang lain bagi Shikamaru itulah anggapan Ino.

Ino menerawang kejadian hari ini benar – benar membuatnya kehabisan kata sabar saat menghadapi kekasihnya itu. Tiba – tiba saja Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menyusul keluarganya yang berada di Kanada besok pagi. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sudah berencana untuk mendaftarkan diri ke Universitas Konoha bersama – sama. Sebenarnya Ino tidak apa – apa jika Shikamaru pergi toh jaman sekarang tidak sulit untuk bisa saling berkomunikasi antar negara. Masalahnya adalah Shikamaru tidak pernah mengatakan masalah keberangkatannya tersebut jauh – jauh hari itu pun Ino mendengarnya dari salah satu sahabat Shikamaru. Bagaimana mungkin Ino tidak kecewa dengan perbuatan Shikamaru tersebut.

"Jadi dia pikir aku ini siapa? Kenapa dia malah lebih senang bercerita dengan temannya? Setidaknya dia bilang padaku kalau dia ingin pergi. Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya", air mata Ino pun mengalir sedikit demi sedikit. Lelah, sedih, kecewa semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

.

.

.

**Hyuga Hinata**

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kau harus pergi"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Kalau aku tidak masalah asalkan aku bisa terus bersamamu"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah pikiran naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Maaf"

Tidak percaya. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang dapat menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan ole Hyuga Hinata. Dia tidak percaya bahwa hubungan yang ia jalani selama dua setengah tahun ini berakhir sia – sia karena orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Padahal Hinata sudah mati – matian mempertahankan hubungan tersebut tapi hanya butuh satu hari untuk menghancurkan hubungan itu.

"Aku masih bisa bertahan asalkan kau masih disisiku. Kita masih bisa merubah keputusan Tou-san. Tapi jika kau juga ikut menyerah, bagaimana denganku? Lalu apa artinya aku mempertahankan hubungan kita?"

Sesungguhnya Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah akan sesuatu. Hinata yakin akan hal itu, bahkan mereka sempat berjanji akan selalu bersama dan Naruto pun menegaskan bahwa ia akan selalu berusaha membujuk Ayah Hinata untuk merestui hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi, hari ini sungguh menjadi hari yang sangat mengejutkan untuk Hinata. Naruto meminta Hinata untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Hinata kini bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Entahlah, semunya terasa gelap baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-to be continue-**


	2. Permainan Takdir

**Our Story has Begun : Permainan Takdir**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Story was Begin **** Rin Mizuki**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Rate T**

**Cast :**

**Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke**

**Yamanaka Ino x Nara Shikamaru**

**Hyuga Hinata x Uzumaki Naruto**

.

.

.

.

.

**London, 13 Juni 2014**

**Sakura Haruno**

"Bagaimana dengan persiapanmu Sakura?"

"Ka – san mengagetkanku saja. Sedikit lagi juga akan selesai", jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kaget? Memangnya apa yang sedari tadi kamu lamunkan? Sasuke?"

"Melamun? Siapa? Aku? Melamunkan Sasuke? Yang benar saja Ka – san, untuk apa aku melamunkan orang menyebalkan itu", kilah Sakura

"Siapa yang tahu dalamnya hati seseorang. Berapa lama kamu akan kembali?"

"Ah, entahlah ka – san, sebenarnya aku belum memikirkannya"

"Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal?"

"Tenang saja Ka – san, aku sudah mempersiapkannya beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Ka – san tidak habis pikir kenapa harus membuka toko di Jepang, bukankah kamu bisa membukanya disini?"

"Entahlah ka – san, aku tidak tahu"

"Apa kau ingin memastikan hatimu?"

"Memastikan hati?"

"Memastikan apakah hatimu itu masih menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke"

"Begitulah", jawab Sakura lirih.

"Benarkan", goda Ibu Sakura.

"Ah, maksudku bukan itu. Ah ka – san berhenti menggodaku", rengek Sakura.

"Baiklah – baiklah, persiapkan saja keperluanmu ka – san pergi dulu, masih banyak yang harus ka – san tangani"

Sakura kembali mengatur barang bawaannya untuk keberangkatannya besok pagi. Sesaat ia tersadar dimana kiranya ia meletakkan tiket pesawatnya. Ia pun menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan kamarnya.

"Di situ rupanya", ucapnya seraya mengambil tiket tersebut.

Tiba – tiba mata Sakura tertarik pada sebuah foto yang ia pajang di dekat ia meletakkan tiket pesawatnya tadi. Dia kembali teringat kejadian enam tahun yang lalu saat dimana ia dan Sasuke berpisah. Saat itu ia benar – benar kecewa pada keputusan Sasuke namun kini ia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Mungkin benar kata ibunya, ia masih saja penasaran apakah hatinya itu masih menjadi milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Selama enam tahun ini pun ia menutup hatinya dan hanya fokus untuk pendidikannya dan juga impiannya. Dan sekarang setelah impiannya tercapai, secara tidak sadar ia kembali teringat akan hal itu.

"Aku harus memastikannya, agar aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa rasa sesal", putusnya.

.

.

.

**Paris, 13 Juni 2014**

**Yamanaka Ino**

"Dimana lokasi pemotretan selanjutnya?"

"Ini yang terakhir, dan untuk minggu depan akan ada pemotretan, fashion show serta wawancara dari stasiun nasional di Jepang"

"Jepang ya?"

"Ya, apa ada masalah Ino – chan"

"Hei! Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu atau kau mau ku pecat jadi managerku?"

"Baiklah Ino – chan"

"Kau! Memang sudah bosan hidup rupanya"

"Oh iya persiapanmu untuk ke Jepang sudah kupersiapkan"

"Itulah yang kusuka darimu"

"Hn?"

"Selalu bisa diandalkan", tawa Ino pun pecah sesaat mengucapkannya.

"Dasar adik kecil yang merepotkan", ucap Deidara sambil mengacak rambut Ino

"Memangnya untuk berapa lama kita akan tinggal di Jepang?", tanya Ino.

"Mungkin selama enam bulan. Kenapa? Apa ada seseorang yang ingin kau temui?", selidik Deidara

"Mana mungkin dia sekarang ada di jepang", ucap Ino seraya berbisik.

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Aishh. Mau tahu saja. Sudahlah aku mau kerja dulu", ucap Ino sambil pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

Sebenarnya Ino penasaran bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru saat ini. Apakah dia bahagia? Apakah dia sudah punya kekasih Baru? Atau jangan – jangan dia sudah menikah? Ino bahkan merasa frustasi hanya dengan memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Menikah? Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengundangku? Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia mengundangku? Apa aku akan datang? Sanggupkah aku melihat dia berdiri di depan altar bersama gadis lain?

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku setelah kejadian itu. Padahal dulu sewaktu kita masih kecil kita selalu bersama. Dan betapa bahagianya aku waktu itu bisa menjadi kekasih dari pria yang kusukai. Meski, akhirnya kita berpisah"

.

.

.

**Swiss, 13 Juni 2014**

**Hyuga Hinata**

"Moshi – moshi. Ada apa tou – san?"

"Bagaimana persiapanmu disana Hinata?"

"Ah, semuanya sudah siap tou – san"

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan sampai jadi Hanabi bisa langsung menjemputmu"

"Ah kira – kira besok malam tou – san"

"Baiklah", panggilan itu pun di akhiri.

Hinata memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ayahnya. Mereka hanya berbicara sesekali itupun jika hal tersebut sangatlah penting.

"Jepang ya? Sudah lama sekali ya naruto – kun", ucap Hinata sambil memandang foto Naruto yang ia pajang di dalam kamarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga baik – baik saja"

"Oh iya bukankah Sakura juga akan kembali besok? Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus menelfonnya"

Ia pun meraih telepon genggamnya kembali, mencari – cari kontak nomor Sakura dan kemudian menghubungi gadis musim semi itu.

"Moshi – moshi", terdengar di ujung sana.

"Ah, moshi – moshi Sakura – chan. Bagaimana apa besok jadi berangkat ke Jepang?"

"Tentu saja Hinata. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan berangkat besok siang. Rasanya sudah lama ya kita tidak kembali ke Jepang"

"Iya. Mungkin aku akan langsung jalan – jalan setelah aku sampai disana"

"Aku tidak yakin. Akan ku tebak pasti setelah kamu sampai di Jepang kamu akan langsung terkapar di atas tempat tidur", ucap Hinata yang dilanjut dengan tawa riang keduanya.

"Kau benar. Oh iya Hinata. Aku dengar mereka akan mengadakan reuni alumni Konoha High School untuk angkatan kita minggu depan. Bagaimana apa kau akan datang?"

"Minggu depan?", tanya Hinata memastikan. Kemudian ia mencari – cari kalender yang ia tempelkan di sudut kamarnya.

"Minggu depan itu. Tanggal ...", mata Hinata terpaku pada tanggal tersebut.

Bukan karena ada yang special yang terjadi pada tanggal itu. Tanggal itu pun bukan tanggal ulang tahunnya, keluarganya ataupun sahabatnya. Ia pun seakan dibawa masuk kembali ke dalam sebuah mesin waktu yang membawanya mengingat kejadian lampau pada tanggal 20 Juni. Dia masih ingat kala itu ia masih seorang gadis yang terlalu naif, menganggap semua hal akan berjalan baik – baik saja. Namun kini Hinata tidak ingin memiliki pemikiran seperti itu lagi dan ia pun berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa berfikir secara logis.

"Halo? Hinata?", suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata saat itu juga.

"Tanggal 20 Juni ya?"

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah tidak ada apa – apa Sakura. Aku pasti akan datang. Bagaimana dengan Ino – chan?"

"Aku juga akan menghubunginya setelah ini. Kau tahukan dia sangat sibuk akhir – akhir ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sadar, sejak kapan anak itu jadi gila kerja sepert itu", celoteh Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?"

"Kalau aku, aku hanya akan melakukan hal – hal yang kusukai tentunya"

"Bukan itu"

"Maksudmu?"

"20 Juni?"

"Bukankah itu lucu? Tanggal 20 Juni, enam tahun yang lalu kita sama – sama berpisah dengan orang yang kita sukai dan sekarang mungkin kita akan bertemu kembali dengan mereka pada tanggal yang sama, 20 Juni. Hari perpisahan sekaligus hari pertemuan, bukankah itu luar biasa?"

"Tapi Sakura – chan, kemungkinan untuk itu sangat kecil kan?"

"Hinata", panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau percaya dengan takdir?"

"Takdir?"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa, sekali lagi kita akan dipermainkan oleh takdir itu sendiri. Kau, aku dan Ino. Dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apakah kita siap untuk itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

**-to be continued-**


End file.
